Soulmate
by Silvertoast
Summary: I was still happy, because I knew no matter how many times he died he'd always come back, and I could start truly living again. [Kevin, Cecil]


The first time I met him, in 1999, he was running. Three guys in an alley-way trailing behind him like feral dogs, his hair a stray, tangled and messy. He punched me, after i'd saved him, he told me he could of saved himself. Though I suppose he was probably a angrier that i'd kind of kidnapped him, ahaha~ well, oh well. We had fun, we'd bonded like we'd known each other are whole lives over the course of three years, and I loved him, he was the first person in the world who I had truley ever loved.

His name was Aaron, he was so lovely, he'd had a few suitors despite me( Four in total, I killed them all.), He had an interesting fashion sense. I loved him for.  
He was friendly, proud, innocent and kind, and everything I wanted. He never listened to me and he took a long time before he ever actually trusted me. I'd thought I finally found happiness , ...and then he was...gone...dead...And then again, I was alone. I had a few friends, I guess, but I still was alone, and my love wasn't coming back.

The second time I met him, in he was a she, and I didn't know I was ga- I mean straight until then. Maybe I wasn't, it didn't matter what gender my soul-mate had taken, I was already immediatly attracted, attached and fallen in love. Her name was Cecilia, and she was hidden away in a church. All day, everyday all the girl did was work for others, read, sleep, eat and pray. It was safe to say she had the most boring life she'd ever have. I wouldn't allow that. She was still quite lovely, she had the same eyes as her past life, the beautiful color they where, she had hair and skin.

I kidnapped her one night, I brought her to my place and I laughed at the coincidence and the memories. She scoffed when I laughed and punched me in the face. I laughed again, it was utterly perfect. she was still Friendly and cheerful, but she was also quiet and she had social issues, she knew how to control her temper and never had any bouts of insanity(Neither did I, hahaha). She was cynical, helpful, She had a good heart and she had good intentions for other people. She couldn't understand the reason I kept her for so long. She jotted it down to me wanting her to do all of my house work. Sure that was nice of her, but it was not the only reason I kept her, And I can't say I enjoyed her redecorating without asking. (Of course that blood was supposed to be there!)

I told her everday how I loved her, and I intended to spoil her though she hardly ever allowed it(She seemed weary of my gifts), she liked to work hard and I liked to keep her happy. I told her day after day the immensity of my love for her and she'd never said it back...until the she was shot. She fell onto her back and she had bled out on the floor, she told me she loved me, she had since the day she laid eyes on me and without another word...she'd closed his eyes. She died. She died before I ever got to say the words back to her.

Life was cruel. Once you fell down it only kicked you harder.

That was when I closed off, I stopped being the person I was. You see, I was a very cheerful person. I was kind to everyone, I was friendly. But after Cecilia's death I grew depressed and ill-intented. I had grown more vicious, people tried to stay clear of me. I had been depressed the first time my soul mate died, but it had never been this bad. This time was enough to scare anyone. I had tracked down the person who had killed her, and I shot his son in front of him, then procceded to shoot his wife, and the sister and his best friend in front of his very eyes, I left him alive but badly beaten and I left.

The people close to me were worried about me not being the person that I used to be. I couldn't have cared less. I strayed far away from Ohio, where I first met Cecilia, to brush off the memories, And because I didn't want to meet my soul mate again and watch him or her die, yet again. I couldn't, and within the next sixteen years I had murderered more people than I had my whole life before Cecilia death. I was fearered for being merciless, because tormenting Cecilia murderer wasn't enough for me and I couldn't shoot life or fate between the eyes. I killed anyone who stepped in my way and that was the only time I smiled ever again. So you've gotta see how I was pretty out of touch the next time we'd met. When we met again I didn't even recognize that it was him. He was a boy, again this time, with ginger hair and light green eyes and quite an attitude. He was running, but not from anyone. this time, he was running to make it on time to get to work.  
When he bumped into to me and almost fell, he yelled and cursed at me.

And again, I didn't know it was him. So I can't be held accountable for being cruel. I hadn't immediatly fallen in love this time, So I yanked him up by his hair and procceded to tease and prod him. He'd demanded I fight him, which was a little more than hilarious so I laughed and he punched me in the face.  
So I snapped and I knocked him on unconscience. We became good friends after that. No surprise there. It wasn't until nearly a full month later I had even realized it was him, he was my soul mate, and then I wanted no part of him.

I wanted to take control of my life. I didn't want life to push me down anymore.

He had already became a huge part of my life though, and its not as if I could have ever bared killing him. That's the excuse I made as I let life kick me even harder. I sucked it up and I continued to avoid him. Ahaha~ As if that would ever work. I fell fast and head first in love and so did he.

He was so stubborn though, he didn't want to admit he loved me back. He did after a while though, It was July 8th, When he looked me in the eyes and told me, he loved me...and I was done for, every hard barrier and steel wall I had managed to put around myself broke.

That night was the night I kissed a lover in the way I could never kiss again.  
And I know I put all other passionate, romantic kisses to shame.

I'm not going to say I just snapped back to the person I was, because I didn't...People don't change in that way. But only for him. I told him every day how I loved him, and he said it back every time, I spoiled him endlessly, and he loved it. He told me once that he believed in reincarnation and I laughed, bitterly for far to long, much to his chargrin, but I suppose he couldn't understand why I had reacted that way.

When he found out about my immortality, he demanded I would leave him when he started dying. I didn't know how to take it... but I didn't leave, much to his annoyance. After a while he'd stopped being irratated about it. He'd gotten to live a full life, he died at 97 and our relationship was an odd one, with me still appearing to be a 24 year old(I'm not going to explain my immortality to you. You haven't earned that privelage.) But I took care of him in his elderly sickness none-the-less. When he died, his body was burned and his ashes where thrown into the ocean, as he'd wished.

This time I wasn't as heartbroken, I hadn't even bothered crying. I was still happy, because I knew no matter how many times he died he'd always come back, and I could start truley living again.

The next time we met, She was only ten and she was a girl. It was supposed to be wrong of me to feel love in a romantic sense about someone so young. Don't get me wrong. I was nothing more than a friend to her. But she was as lovely as every-other time, Her hair was long and violet, she was pale skinned and her eyes where as red as blood.

The only thing we'd ever talked about was her favorite comic strip about a bunny, the weather and her dreams. It was my Sarah(My Aaron, My Cecilia, My Matteo), So I became infatuated, in a way a adult as I wouldn't be. At times she would sneak away from what she told me was a strict father to watch the sky with me and I would dote upon her with gifts and my affection. But I would allow nothing more than that to happen, she was only ten. I promised her that when she turned 17 I would marry her.

I felt sick to my stomach, I hadn't even realized she had been so abused. How couldn't I see the signs?

She was 11 when she was beaten to death by her father.

She could have had an even longer life I could be apart of. And her father ruined that. His wife burned down his house, with him inside it, after he'd passed out from one to many whiskeys. The woman paid me too kill the woman whom he'd had an affair with in the head in front of his eyes. I would have done it for free, seeing him in pain was a guilty pleasure after what he'd done, but enough with the gory details~

The next time we met, he was older again. His name was Nicolas, and he was as perfect as he always was. He looked as lovely as he always was too. His hair was a midnight color, his eyes where chocolate brown, and dare I say they where the most beautiful he'd ever had. He was still friendly, he was defiant, he was quiet but he was not timid, He was optimistic and was very honest about his emotions. He was awkwardly adorable. He told me he loved me first, but before that he'd told me he hated me. He was bitter at me taking him, but he seemed like the happiest he'd been. We had so many adventures together and he loved them all.

When he said he loved me I told him I loved and would love every person he had been and would be. He didn't understand.

He died at 30, I still don't know how, nobody did or does. I killed the doctor when he couldn't tell me. Shame~ I cried for weeks to months again, but I knew he was coming back, so I didn't fret. His body was burned and his ashes where thrown into the ocean, as he wished.

It was just recently I met him again. I was so excited, I told him I would see him again. I knew I would. But he had someone else. Some scientest. I watch him from afar sometimes. Sometimes I mourn the loss of him. He's the same as always, yet completely different, as always. He has an interesting fashion sense. You know, just like Aaron. He works hard just like Cecilia, He has Matteo's temper and Sarah's kindness. I remain happy, I smile. But damn, it hurts to see him so happy with someone else. Why can't it be me?  
It hurts so much, but he's happy. 


End file.
